


《狩猎 》

by wenruan



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal - Freeform, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenruan/pseuds/wenruan
Summary: 【站街】【OOC预警】猫女仆诱杯×纯情奶拔脑洞:干杯不成反被干
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我是温软  
> 喜欢的话欢迎评论或点个kudo⁄(⁄⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄⁄)⁄  
> 你的鼓励是对我最大的支持

文/温软

阴郁的夜。红红紫紫的霓虹将其大张旗鼓地撕开。绯靡的光照在威尔侧脸上，勾勒出干脆利落的线条，他似是自淤泥中悄然而出的水色白莲，地狱里诞生出的罪恶却洁白的天使。

他在等他的猎物。

那是位绅士。

规整的棕发夹着几缕黝金，深邃的眼窝掩去了眼神的锐利和探究，使他在大部分时间看上去和善无害，性感的薄唇总是微微弯起一个恰好的弧度。

让威尔想起了古教堂顶上勾着的那轮下弦月，使人轻松地忽略了姣好面皮下豺狼鬣狗般的残忍冷酷，坠入深渊的血腥罪恶和被沼泽覆盖的辛秘的丑闻

但威尔知道，这位绅士不为人知的身份，人们恐惧又敬畏地称其为——开膛手

那是一个月前的某个深夜，人烟尽失，威尔倒是不怕，毕竟他的家当只剩一条命和一只狗。

威尔拐过一条巷口时无意撞见，这位绅士将一把手术刀准确迅疾地刺进面前那人的心脏中。血液挽成一道血柱喷涌而出。威尔敢打包票那是他这辈子见过最美的喷泉。

身体倒下，眼睛直直地朝着威尔的方向，望着那渐渐散失光彩而黯淡的蓝眼睛，威尔的心跳猛然漏了半拍。

他诡异地感觉自己浑身的血液的沸腾了起来像地心深处的岩浆吐着猩红的泡，被长期压抑着的与生俱来的恶念蠢蠢欲动，他好似能听见越过千万年时间洪流的血色的呼唤。

威尔有种感觉，他和这位绅士是同一类人。

趁着绅士处理那具死状干净美丽的尸体，威尔放轻脚步悄悄地走了。目击那起凶杀案后威尔回到家感受到一种奇异的感觉——一直以来都盘踞在他的脑海，却从未像现在那样强烈。

世界被分割，洋洋洒洒地像老旧电视机里杂乱无章的雪花，凝聚，重组。他看见汉尼拔用小巧的刀游刃有余得刮去器官上面的粘膜，没有多余的感情波动，手起刀落将其大块大块的切开。

威尔被该死地吸引了——残破的肢体和半干涸紫红的血液，纵横交错凸起的血管以及那该死的高大俊美的男人的背影。


	2. 第二章

面前吹过的男男的调情嬉闹声打破了威尔的回忆。周遭几十道灼热的目光看得威尔头皮发麻，果然，猫女仆的打扮还是过于显眼。威尔轻叹一声，好在不是没有收获。威尔发现那目光中有他追踪好久的猎物。

绅士朝他的方向走来，目不斜视。威尔有些失望。啪嗒，一支暗金色的钢笔掉到威尔面前。威尔俯身拾起，笔身刻满了银色的蛇形花纹，像它的主人一样神秘而优雅。

“先生，你的钢笔”威尔将钢笔递过去，小指不留痕迹地勾了勾绅士的手心。汉尼拔眼神一暗，小腹下一团邪火腾然升起。“多谢，我是心理医生汉尼拔·莱科特，阁下如何称呼?”汉尼拔深吸一口气，压下身体里翻腾的欲火，声音暗哑地说。

“威尔·格拉汉姆，你的甜心”威尔狡黠的光从他眼睛里一闪而过。“我们是不是在哪里见过。”面前的青年有股让他熟悉的味道，像吮血生长傲然怒放的玫瑰，汉尼拔说。

“或许吧，但我没有印象”威尔眨了眨眼，  
“你这里沾了墨渍”威尔指尖轻点在汉尼拔喉结上柔和地画圈，一路向下掠过他精壮的胸肌块块分明结实的腹肌，隔着布料虚握了一下汉尼拔的阴茎。

呼—汉尼拔浑身酸麻，该死的，那个男人就是天生的尤物。细长的黑色猫尾柔若无骨，低垂在威尔的双腿之间，轻轻随风摆动，在汉尼拔心尖上挠痒。

裙摆上白色卷曲的花边，为威尔添了几分妩媚，衬得他肌白如雪。紧致的裙装勾勒出柳腰浑然天成又流畅的线条，中心镂空的设计隐隐露出令人心猿意马的肌块。

那双修长有致的腿绝对是人间极品，任何一个男人  
都会狂热地想把他压在身下把玩操弄，弯折成各种形状。

“你想喝点什么吗，车里面有阿尔萨斯的Clos St. Hune意大利的Chianti，嗯如果你不喜欢的话还有HI Moscato”汉尼拔皱了皱眉，他并没有喝果酒的爱好，唯一的莫斯卡托是买红酒时送的。

“比起酒我对你更感兴趣”威尔直勾勾地盯着汉尼拔红棕色的眼睛。“你就不想做点什么来满足自己不能满足的欲望吗”威尔不着痕迹地贴近汉尼拔，手虚环住腰绕到他的背后，轻轻地掐了一下汉尼拔雪白的臀肉。

威尔从他眼里看到和自己相同的欲念，他很满意。尽量抑制着内心的狂喜和令人发烫的欲念不让它从脸上流露出来。

威尔坐进汉尼拔的车来到了他家。干净简洁。墙上挂着几幅一看便知是传承下来的名贵的中世纪的神像画。由樱桃木或楠木制成的家具古朴敦厚，在时常静谧的家中烘焙着历史的余韵。

汉尼拔轻车熟路地走到黑胶唱片机旁边，将唱针轻轻搭在上面，巴赫的《哥德堡变奏曲》潮水般涌出。 

“你想吃点什么吗”稍一沉吟从冰箱里端出一小碟Tiramisu“尝尝这个，我想你会喜欢。

上层洒满了可可粉，底层和中层铺满了浸泡过意大利特浓咖啡和朗姆酒的手指饼干还有入口即化的奶油慕司还有些秘制的调料。”

“多谢款待”对甜食有着深沉爱好的威尔自然不会拒绝，即使他知道那个蛋糕的来历没那么单纯。  
“先生似乎有不为人知的特别爱好?”

“人人都有自己特别的秘密，不是吗”汉尼拔轻笑了一声，威尔一步步向汉尼拔逼近，“可我知道你的秘密，跟我做就告诉你，嗯?”被挑衅了汉尼拔也不生气，“洗耳恭听，希望不是些鸡毛蒜皮的小事”。

汉尼拔将身上花纹独特的镶着白蝶贝母扣的定制意大利西服优雅地褪下，从容地像在举行某种宗教的仪式。他脸上挂着一丝不苟的得体的微笑。威尔一想起他也曾对别人展露这样的笑颜，心里没由来的不爽。哼，我有的是手段把你操哭。

“先生，我想操你。”汉尼拔瞳孔骤然收缩，脸上的笑容凝固了几分。红棕色的眼眸在此刻显得更加妖冶危险，多了些光华流转。“我会让你明白的，威尔。说错话可不是什么好的体验。”汉尼拔心里打定了主意，今晚不把威尔操透他就不叫汉尼拔。

天雷勾地火，两具白玉般的躯体紧密贴合在一起。

汉尼拔眉头紧皱，怒不可遏地低吼“请你从我身体上下.....呃....”威尔的手指如同滑腻的小蛇般毫无预兆地刺破那没有防备的层层褶皱，狡猾地钻入那隐秘之地。

“开膛手先生，你应该知道该说什么样的话，说错了，那就再加一根吧”汉尼拔眼睛腾然蒙上一层雾气，身体一阵颤栗，僵住不敢再动，下身的痛楚一点点凌迟着他。

汉尼拔眼神微眯，眼角殷红得要滴出血，“..呃...额...你在说什么..那个都市传说么..”

“看来主人公也对自己的光辉事迹略有听闻”又是一根手指措不及防的深入，未经开拓的括约肌条件反射地吸紧，温暖的肠壁挤压舔舐着威尔的手指。他感到自己可耻地硬了，不能再硬。

汉尼拔却身处在水深火热之中，未经润滑的直接深入自下而上地带给他巨大的痛楚，以至难以呼吸，他稍稍一动便会带来肛门内柔嫩皮肤的撕裂。与此同时，他却感到自妹妹死后以来再未拥有过的愉悦和悸动。

“实不相瞒”，威尔犹豫地回答道。“那天你杀人的时候我在现场....还有..不得不说你的手法很漂亮”威尔微眯着眼睛，回味起那天难能可贵的如同艺术品一般美丽的场景。 

“我应该说谢谢夸奖吗...你这个赫菲斯托斯，把你该死的讨厌的手指从里面拿开！！”汉尼拔满脸怒色，“难怪你的气味让我感到熟悉...呵”一层几乎不可见的灰白的阴霾蒙上了他的脸庞。 

“别紧张，温馨提示。好好感受我，或许你会兴奋地学会叫床，我亲爱的开膛手先生。”享受我的爱吧。 

他感到同为男性自尊和骄傲被狠狠践踏的愤怒和羞愧，因为他想要。汉尼拔出生于名门贵族 ，举止体贴得当，克己有礼，他几乎不会对什么别的人有特殊的放浪形骸的情感，渴望翻云覆雨有一场鱼水之欢——就连他释放欲望的时候。想到这里汉尼拔更加恼怒。 

他迅疾地从西服上衣口袋里拔出一把刀——他随身带着的。他几乎把持不住自己，脑海里只有一个念头，干掉身上这个混蛋。威尔看着他，笑了。干净又纯洁，是孩子般的笑容。 

威尔俯下身用舌一点点将他耳朵的轮廓清晰地勾勒出来“生气了?唉，如你所愿”冰凉的手指紧扣在汉尼拔握着刀柄的手上，凛冽的刀锋衬得威尔暗红色的指甲油更为妖异艳美。 

威尔决绝地抚上那古铜色的刀柄，以出人意料之势迅疾地夺去了汉尼拔的刀。在汉尼拔波澜顿起的惊讶目光下，毫无余地地插进自己的左肩。 

趁着汉尼拔不可置信的空当，威尔把令人欲火焚身的手指从汉尼拔已经润滑好的后穴里迅速拔出，汉尼拔的后穴无力地流出涎水，随着主人的喘息娇弱地一开一合。汉尼拔感到一抹硕大的炙热抵上了屁股“哈....哈.....呼～你和阿尔盖比都是孤儿，该死的!!!” 

汉尼拔从未如此害怕过。眼角满是因生理反应泌出的泪水，清透得像初雪融化后的流水。威尔疼惜地用细密的吻一寸寸安抚着他，吻去他眼角一滴滴的清亮的泪珠，甚至不在意自己汩汩流出鲜血的伤口。看他总是云淡风轻的脸庞被自己打破平静，满脸泪水像受难的小兽。威尔恶趣味地欣赏着。 

一大团乳白色的乳液“啪”的一声掉落，遵循着地心引力淫荡地顺着肌理向下滑动。威尔用沾满了粘稠液体的手指在汉尼拔的腹肌上画着圈圈，撩拨着他紧绷的神经。“我敢打赌你一定很好吃。” 

汉尼拔感到浑身发烫，威尔冰凉细腻的手指抚慰着他的腹直肌，向上游走挑拨着嫩红色的乳头，乳尖不由自主地挺立，汉尼拔在威尔极富挑逗技巧的手下，强忍已久的呻吟终于有外溢的迹象。威尔死死扣住汉尼拔的手，覆在他的阴茎上，让他感受手中器物凸起交错的经络，微微跳动不加以掩饰的兴奋。 

叠好却被压在身下的蕾丝裙和里头裹着的硬物磨得汉尼拔又麻又痒“啊，抱歉我忘了还有这东西”威尔一口咬住他的耳廓厮磨起来 

“让你来为它赋予意义吧我性感的甜心”威尔掏出银亮的小巧手铐，一阵天旋地转，他的一只手被那副手铐缚紧，高系在床头挂在横栏上。 

“放开我，你个混蛋，你的童贞都长满了蛀虫，和一块奶酪差不多，你个臭水沟里...唔..."威尔的唇狠绝地将他正准备破口大骂的嘴堵上，他的唇嫣红得像朵含苞的玫瑰，让他从一开始就心神荡漾。 

“顽皮的坏男孩，我来给你洗洗嘴巴”威尔开始了他一直认为无意义但很能挑逗起情欲的口水交换游戏。 

交织缠绵。这个又深又长的吻让汉尼拔几经窒息，威尔才恋恋不舍地离开。 

威尔确信，他是无意散发荷尔蒙的绅士，行走人间的偷心盗贼，是他身下的蜜糖 

威尔将汉尼拔修长有力的匀称双腿架在双肩上，“放轻松..呼..有点痛..你要忍忍..”话音未落，阴茎便急不可耐地向那柔软禁秘之处插进，哈...唔.....呃啊..呜呜.. 

"啊哈我错了我错了 宝贝你别哭" 我...心疼。汉尼拔想起初次杀人的经历，像伊甸园里夏娃偷食禁果，恐惧与快感同时在他的血液里奔腾，匕首插入和拔出的声音是美丽的和弦，后悔又让人异常心动.。滚烫的血流像屁股里的阴茎令他喟叹，对那种异样的饱腹感略感不适。 

泪珠成滴成滴地落下，一一被威尔舔舐掉，“我的甜心，就快了”威尔犹豫了一下，把只进入了半个头的阴茎轻柔地推进。血流到他们交媾的地方，和润滑液精液红白交融，露出一副迷靡之感，在一次次小幅度的抽插中被推挤进后穴。 

汉尼拔支撑不住，他的阴茎硬得发痛，加上威尔不时作乱的手恶意地揉捏，白浊大多泄在威尔俊俏的脸上。 

威尔抑制不住自己的渴望，将他的阴茎更深地埋进汉尼拔美妙的后穴里 

“汉尼拔...求我。” 

“唔...啊..哈..什么..求什么” 

“求我操你” 

“..我求你从我的屁股里滚出去..啊啊!!!” 

威尔又粗又长的火热发狠地贯穿汉尼拔，让他觉得自己像在火烙铁上受刑，他的阴茎有节奏地疯狂抽插，囊袋重重地打在汉尼拔的臀肉上。 他像个被情欲充满了的打桩机，对着汉尼拔甜蜜的敏感点狠命地毫不留情得冲刺顶撞“啊“...停下..我不要了..要死了呜呜呜”“呜呜呜呜呜呜呜我求你” 

他的自尊在剧烈的痛楚面前开始破碎“求...我求你了”“我的甜心，晚了。”痛和快感交织撕裂着汉尼拔，他快疯了，眼泪止不住地流。 快感像奔流不息来势汹汹的浪潮裹挟着他的理智逃亡，逃向天国的列车，他好像置身云端，轻飘飘的踩在雪色的棉花上，四肢无力发软地令他不安又害怕，威尔几乎没给汉尼拔喘息的机会 

淫荡的液体欲流出又被推插进去，哧哧的水声和抑制的呜咽，野兽般的喘息在寂静的空间来回激荡，刺激着汉尼拔的耳膜。 

月色掩去了身影，日光重新展露，普惠世人。狼藉不堪的床上躺着威尔和汉尼拔，威尔半瘫软的阴茎还滞留在他的后庭里。 

汉尼拔醒了，他很饿，但没有想吃威尔的欲望。 

开膛手的心被俘获了 

我解释一下为什么老汉战力下降(大概因为老汉没润滑就被...屁股疼，然后第一次很慌张害怕??  
其实他知道威尔目击了他的凶杀现场但对威尔有好感想吃他，等着没下手，后面应该算半自愿??好吧我编不下去了


End file.
